Lipsky Family Thanksgiving
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Drew and Sheila are prepping for their traditional Thanksgiving. However, the events of the live-action movie overtake everything else at the Thanksgiving table. How will everyone react to this latest news? Rated T for brief language, a semi-wardrobe malfunction and brief crude humor. This is for Whitem's 9th Annual Winter Writing Contest.
1. New Drakken and Shego

**From the Desk of Sharper**

 **Alright, with the 13th Fannies now in the books, I have a new story idea that'll answer a good question. How would Drew and Sheila react to news of their live-action selves? Will Kim survive the Thanksgiving drive from Hell? And how would this affect the rest of the family during the annual Lipsky Thanksgiving? Plus, is there a marriage proposal long in the making?**

 **Well, we're about to find out in this small story.**

 **The fanfic is rated T for crude humor, a semi-wardrobe malfunction and mild language.**

 **Kim Possible, characters and settings, are created by Schooley and McCorkle and (c) by Disney.**

 **Alexa and Justin Stoppable are created by KPRS4ever and Hotrod2001. All rights go to them**

 **Any other OC I create is my own.**

"The Lipsky Family Thanksgiving"

Chapter 1 - The Villains' New Makeover

( _November 20, 2018, 3:50pm)_

"Drewbie! Do you have your keys ready?" Mama Lipsky asked her son. "We have to hurry to get to Smarty-Mart!"

Drew replied in the living room, searching every nook and cranny. He was in a blue button-down shirt and jeans.

The Lipskys were just two days away from T-Giving Day...and a whole lot of people

"I'm still looking for them, Mother. They should be around here somewhere.

"Why don't you try the coffee table?" Sheila Lipsky snarked. She was wearing dark baggy denim Club Banana overalls. The overalls had holes in the kneecaps and Sheila wore them with the right strap hooked and the left strap undone over her green and black button-down shirt. She also had a green and black-colored bracelet on her right hand and a statement gold necklace. Her long raven hair was in a ponytail. Black and green tennis shoes completed the outfit. Sheila also had white gloves on that prevented her from using her powers while as a civilian. As per her agreement with Global Justice, she would take them off only on missions.

"This seriously reminds me of the time you locked your keys out the family car." she continued while watching the entertainment channel with their 10-year old daugter, Alicia. "It took you two hours to open the door...with a brick..."

"Sheila, it would help if we can get to Smarty-Mart before they run out of turkeys! And can you bring little Alicia along?" Drew insisted.

"Fine...Dr. L. Just don't get your labcoat in knots, alright?" Sheila sighed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" Alicia exclaimed, pointing to the TV, "You're on the entertainment news!"

"Huh? What the-?" Drew wondered, looking at the TV screen.

The news reporter said the following: _We have new news concerning the live-action Kim Possible movie!_

"That's weird." Sheila said while standing up, the undone overalls strap dangling behind her back. "There hasn't been any new news concerning about that live-action movie since August."

"Wasn't that when the movie added the original person who played as Kim Possible?" Drew replied.

"Yes, and when Dementor's original VA was cast too." Sheila recalled, putting her hands in the overalls pockets.

"Since then, everything has been quiet on Flitter, AddressBook and BuzzTube too!" Drew said before their daughter added. "There was hardly a word about it during the Fannies ceremony a few weeks ago."

"Look! It's you two!"

Drew and Sheila closely observed the TV.

 _The Middleton Entertainment Magazine has unveiled its very first image of the live-action versions of Dr. Drakken and Shego._

It showed the image of the LAM versions of Drakken and Shego.

Drew analyzed it and said, "It seems that they got my costume right and the scar too, but I need to ask one question, Sheila! Where's my blue skin? All I see are blue veins on the guy's face! The blue skin was what made Drakken...well...Drakken!"

The news reported unintentionally provided an answer to him.

 _According to the co-directors of the film, he won't be sporting his traditional blue skin. From one of the directors, he said, and I quote "He has a blue infection within him. It's like one experiment went totally disasterous for him and a blueish hue was one of the side effects."_

"That's not exactly how the 'experiment' went in my case!" Drew exclaimed.

Turning to his wife, he asked, "Sheila, can you get on your tablet thing and see if there are any more pictures?"

Sheila turned on her tablet and went to that site on the Internet.

"Sorry, champ. That's the only picture that they have." Sheila replied.

 _The directors said that Shego's outfit too has received an update as well. They also said that the original outfits, in live-action, would've looked like pajama one-sies!_

It then showed the LAM Shego's outfit, which featured more black than green. This earned a loud rant from Sheila.

"Oyyyy! Those two should know my ratio between black and green! Hell, even the custom outfit that GJ made for me kept the same color balance! And are those actually nails on those gloves?!"

 _The directors also said that they had to find the Shego actress that had the right amount of snark and sass while also being physically threatening as well since the Drakken actor was really tall and they felt like they made the right..._

Sheila then turned off the TV, speechless after hearing this news.

"This is going to be one eventful Thanksgiving!"


	2. Thanksgiving Ride From Hell - Part I

Chapter 2 - The Thanksgiving Drive From Hell - Part I

( **AN: I would like to thank LoveRobin especially, Tennente, Neo, Eoraptor, and KGS for helping me out with the notes. It'll formulate what will happen to the Stoppables))**

( _November 20, 2 hours later, at the Pierre Smarty-Mart)_

"Now let's see here, where is the turkey?" Drew asked to Sheila, whom now had both her overalls straps hooked.

"According to the map..." Sheila said, looking at her smartphone, "...it should be at Aisle 40, where the frozen turkeys are."

"Aww...it's so sweet that for the 20th straight year, you're getting your mommy a thanksgiving day turkey, Drewbie!" Mama Lipsky said with a smile, pinching Drew's left cheek.

"Ah...thanks, Mother!" Drew replied nervously. He was looking around the aisles and suspiciously and nervously at some of the other shoppers.

"I have to make sure that the vicious Turkey Car Monster doesn't get me!"

"Okay, Mama L, explain to me why Dr. L is panicky?" Sheila asked.

Mama Lipsky went to Sheila's level and whispered, "He usually gets scared about the Thanksgiving Turkey Car Monster that comes into his nightmares this time of the year! From what he has told me about it, it is usually distinct in that it is covered in feathers and has a horrible stench that can kill flowers within a 2-mile radius."

Drew was sucking on his thumb and whimpering, "Mommy! Please don't let that car get me!"

"Geez, Dr. L!" Sheila uttered, "Don't be such a big baby!"

"Anyways, Kimmie should give me a text on her whereabouts." she added. "I hope she and Ron are having a good time on the road."

( _November 14, 6pm, Middleton, CO)_

At the dinner table, Kim and Ron Stoppable were eating their dinner that Ron cooked with Justin picking at his vegetables and Alexa eating from her highchair. Kim was wearing one of her long-sleeved denim jumpsuits with high-heeled boots, a purple heart long chain necklace and golden hoop earrings.

"So we're gonna go to Mama Lipskys' this year for South Dakota?" Ron asked his wife.

"Yep, we sure are. Drew was the one who brought up the idea in the first place!" Kim said with a smile.

"I guess we're going to have to order plane tickets?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron...been there, so done that!" Kim sighed, "Do you know how long it took for security to go through my spy gear on our family trip to Chicago last year?"

"I remember that the line stretched from the security checkpoint to the entrance." Ron recalled.

"So don't wanna go through that again!" Kim replied while gazing out of the dining room window, "I kinda miss the nostalgia of going on the family road trips. Just me, Dad, Mom, and the Tweebs."

Ron cleared his throat and pointed to himself.

"Ahem, KS! Are we forgetting someone here!"

"You were on some of those trips too, Ron. Like when we took Nana to Florida all those years ago!" Kim replied.

"Kim, you usued to whine and moan about being cooped up for so long." Ron said, "Remember the Grand Canyon trip of '05?"

"No, I didn't!" Kim countered. "I want...no...need...to spend some quality downtime with you and the kids that doesn't involve deathtraps and such and nothing on this green Earth is going to prevent it!"

"Didn't your dad used to say the same thing before trips?" Ron asked.

"Well, yeah..." Kim admitted, "...but he had to deal with Jim and Tim! And you recall what Tweebs they used to be!"

"Let's check and see if the garage door openers will work this time." Kim sighed. "They've been acting up the past couple of days."

She and Ron went to the garage and saw their brand new 2018 SUV, the Sloth 4.0 that they normally commute to work with and the two 1960s station wagons that Ron had restored.

Kim tried to push the garage door opener buttons but the doors would just simply not open.

"Great...that only leaves one available vehicle."

She and Ron had taken the 1997 Drudge Tangerine before on many adventures. The Tangerine was their minivan that Ruben, Ron's cousin, gave to him shortly after he was married. He called it the "Stoppable-mobile" because it was so near and dear to his heart. As of now, it was the only vehicle in the driveway and they were ready to sell it. It has a small dent in its rear bumper, but nothing else.

They went through the front door to the chilly November weather to investigate the vehicle.

"The nice SUV we bought a couple months ago is nice and all, but the Stoppable-mobile has been in the family for a while. It deserves a last hurrah!" Ron replied, "Like a bon-voyage voyage!"

"You know, your viewpoints are weird. But I like weird!" Kim grinned.

( _November 19, 8am)_

"Ron, we don't want to be late! You got the reservations to the hotel?" Kim called out to her husband. She was wearing a pair of black baggy leather overalls with both straps hooked over a white blazer and a long trenchcoat. Kim added black flats , dangling earrings, a statement gold chain necklace with an gold-plated elephant head on it, two bracelets, a long golden heart necklace, and four rings including the wedding band. She also has her $1,800 Country Club Banana handbag. In fact, she had packed at least 6 long pairs of overalls for the trip. She color-coded them for when she was planning to wear them.

Kim was strapping Alexa into her car seat in the Stoppable minivan, as Rufus scurried out of the house and climbed up to his owner's shoulder.

"Heya, Rufus, ol' buddy!" Ron said with a smile, petting his naked mole rat on the head. "Why don't you go in the back seat with the kids while I lock up the house!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Rufus squeaked.

Rufus then got into the minivan's middle row where the kids were at. He cuddled with them.

"Aww...that's totally cute!" Ron smiled while locking up the door to the house.

Since the Lipsky's house was located on the outskirts of Pierre, the capital of South Dakota, it'd would be a very long 8 1/2 hour drive from Middleton. To make things even for the Stoppable husband/wife team, Kim and Ron agreed to split the driving duties in half: Ron from Middleton to North Platte, Nebraska and Kim from that point to the hotel in Pierre. On the way back, it would be the other way around. She and Ron took the full Thanksgiving week off of work at Global Justice for this.

"I got the reservations, KS." Ron replied as he was getting out his suitcase, "All I need to do is to put this in the car.

Justin, now almost seven, was carrying his favorite toy into the van, a two-foot replica of a monster truck called Sabersaurus.

"Daddy, when are we going to see Sabersaurus in Pierre?" the young son asked. They had gotten tickets earlier to see the 40-foot tall monster truck that looked like a sabertooth tiger standing on its hind legs.

"We will see it after we check into the hotel, sport!" Ron grinned, pointing to the time on the ticket. "I'll just put this suitcase in here, and we'll be off!"

Ron did just that. He put his suitcase in the trunk and closed the door.

"Alright, we got everything!" he said, dusting his hands off.

He got into the drivers' door and closed it. His wife got in the passenger's side and removed her coat.

"And we're going to be there in Pierre!" Ron exclaimed as he put the ignition key into the minivan. The engine started up and Ron pulled the car in reverse.

"Ron, after fighting off those VILE agents a few days ago in Italy..." Kim said, "...it's glad that we got a few days off."

"Yeah, I'd thought we'd never recover those paintings in time." Ron added while putting the key in the ignition. It started up the engine.

He pulled out in reverse and added, "Besides, they weren't as tough as those WEE goons we faced when we rescued Dr. Director!"

"Are we trying to compare whose henchmen in the past we faced in the past?" Kim wondered.

"KS, in all our years of crimefighting, Dementor's were ususally the toughest!" Ron said, shifting the car's gear into drive.

"Yeah." Kim replied while kissing her husband on the cheek, "Now, let's begin this drive!"

The kids and mole rat cheered as the minivan began its 500-mile journey to the Lipskys.


	3. Thanksgiving Ride From Hell - Part II

Chapter 3 - The Thanksgiving Ride From Hell - Part II

( _Nov. 19, 9:30am)_

For the first 65 miles of the drive, the ride was uneventful with Kim gazing out into the Colorado countryside and Ron listening to "Holiday Road" on the radio. It was all quiet in the back seat with Alexa and Justin both sleeping in the second row. Rufus was curled in a ball, sleeping as well. The Stoppable-mobile was traveling down Interstate 76 right on the outskirts of Merino, Colorado. Gipsi, their GPS, was serving as their guide.

Ron decided to break the ice to Kim and asked her, "KS, do you believe in such a thing as the Stoppable Vacation Curse?"

"What?" Kim questioned, stunned that her husband would say that "Of course not!"

"Need I remind you of the time my parents and I went to Texas during 7th grade and I ended up carsick? Or the time during our senior year and having to deal with Drakken being possessed by a cursed pirate without the use of our high tech?" Ron asked, reminiscing on past events. "And, most infamous of them all, Camp Wannaweep!"

"I know about all of those, Ron. But we're all grown up now!" Kim said, pointing out the here and now, "We're into our thirties now! We got two beautiful...and peacefully sleeping...kids. So I guarantee you that nothing will happen to us on this trip to Mama Lipsky. My 'rents are also going to be there as well, so I expect you and the kids to be on your best behavior."

"That totally won't be a prob! The Ronster's gonna be cool like school!" Ron said, while flowing his left hand outward and keeping one hand on the steering wheel. "I'm like a glass half-full that's never empty!"

Kim took a look at the gas gague and said, "Um, Ron, speaking of empty..."

Ron looked at it too and said, "Ooops..."

The gas gague was nearing the red E.

"You forgot to fill the van up with gas before we left for a trip...again!" Kim muttered, raising her eyebrow.

"No prob, KS! All we have to do is to go to the Dinoco at the next exit." Ron replied. "Now let's see here! We are nearing exit 125, Sterling, Colorado."

He saw the blue information sign for gas that, yes, there is a Dinoco.

Kim turned to the sleeping Stoppable kids and said to them, "Okay, Stoppable troops, we're coming up on our first break of the trip. Do any of you kids need to use the rest room?"

The kids then woke up from their sleep.

"I do!" Alexa squeaked.

"I don't!" Justin added.

Rufus woke up and shook his head, indicating a yes.

"Fine." Kim sighed "Looks like I may need to use the restroom as well!"

"Alright, we're entering the exit now." Ron said while pulling the van into the onramp.

The van headed right to go to the nearby Dinoco and stopped right.

Ron said, "Alexa, my dear, go with Mommy to go tee-tee. I'll stay here with Justin and fuel up the van."

"Yes, Dad!" Alexa replied as she got out of the car with Kim. Rufus got out the car as well.

"Do you want anything, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Meh...just a coffee and some nachos." Ron replied. "It'll tide me over till we get to Oolal...Ooolei?"

"Ogallala, Nebraska!" Kim corrected him.

"That's what I was about to say, KS." Ron groaned, "There's a Bueno Nacho over there that we can eat for lunch.

Kim and Alexa headed off together into the Dinoco. Ron, in the meantime, took the key out of the ignition, and set the keys to lock because of the fact that Kim had a lot of valuable jewelry. He put the keys in his back pocket loosely and got off the driver seat, whistling. But he was unaware that the keys slipped from his khakis pocket, falling onto the seat. He closed the door and started to pump the gas.

After about 5 minutes, the gas tank was full.

"Ah, she's all up and ready to go!" Ron grinned while putting the nozzle back into the pump.

He turned to the drivers seat and gasped! Ron's keys were on the edge of the drivers seat...and the van is locked with Justin inside!

"Oh no! Oh please NO!" Ron exclaimed.

His wife, meanwhile, exited the women's restroom with Alexa.

Kim decided to unhook the right strap of her leather overalls, leaving the left strap up. The right strap swung behind her back and the bib constantly flapped -

"I did a good job!" Alexa squeaked.

"Yes, you did, honey!" Kim smiled, patting her daughter on the head, "That gives you and your brother candy!"

She bought a couple pieces of candy for Justin and Alexa, two Nachos with cheese for Rufus and Ron, and a diet soda for herself at the register.

"Please and thank you!" Alexa said to the cashier.

Kim smiled at this and said, "I used to say that when I was your age, shortly before I met your dad in pre-K!"

Rufus crawled up on Kim's shoulder and chittered.

"What is it, Rufus?" Kim asked to the mole rat.

Rufus pointed out to Ron rushing up to the convenience store and he was panicking.

"Ron, what is it?" Kim questioned.

"My keys are inside the van and it's locked!" Ron screamed.

"This is so the third time in a month that this has happened!" Kim sighed, "Let me just get my..."

"No, KS! This is the job for the man of the house!" Ron exclaimed before asking the cashier, "Uh, do you , by any chance have a crowbar that I can use?"

"I'll see if my manager has one." the cashier replied.

"Ah, thank goodness!" Ron said with a sigh of relief, "I thought this trip would end up in disaster!"

The store manager brought him a crowbar and said, "Bring it back, okay?"

"No, problem, dude!" Ron grinned.

"Ron, you know that I..." Kim sighed, trying to intercede.

"Don't worry, KS. I got it all under control!" Ron replied with the crowbar in hand. He went back to the van to try to open it.

Kim groaned loudly and carried the nachos with cheese. She had the candy and sodas in a plastic bag.

Ron got to work and used the swan neck of the crowbar on the door. But unfortunately, he made four small dents on that door and he dented the door handle, This earned a facepalm from Kim.

He then tried another idea. "Come on, Justin! Give Daddy the keys!" 

Unfortunately for Ron, Justin tried to get the keys but the keys fell off the seat and into the console.

"Wise guy, huh! Well, Mr. Locked Door, we'll just see about that!" he yelled as he used the crowbar try and break the glass window, but all he could do was a few cracks with his small frame. Justin, meanwhile, was enjoying all the destruction, clapping his hands. He had crushed small toy cars before with a brick.

"Oh no! Now how am I supposed to get to them now?" he complained.

Kim cleared her throat and took out her lipstick from her CCB handbag.

"Let me show you how the real experts do it, Ron!" Kim replied while taking out an extra set of keys from her handbag. She inserted the key and opened the lock.

"And there you go. That's how you open the car!"

"Okay, that solves that problem!" Ron said, giving the crowbar back to the manager. "Ah, thanks for bringing my food, KS!"

"You're welcome, Ron!" Kim replied as she escorted Alexa back to the van while the overalls strap dangled from behind her back.

Kim got back into the car as well. She dug her hand through the compartment and handed Ron the keys.

"Ah, there they are! Now let's roll!"

Ron started up the engine and the van headed off the Dinoco back onto the interstate.


	4. Thanksgiving Ride From Hell - Part III

Chapter 4 - The Thanksgiving Ride from Hell - Part III

( _Nov. 19, 10:30am)_

After the near-disaster with the keys at the Dinoco, the Stoppable-mobile continued on Interstate 76. It crossed the Colorado-Nebraska border without any further issues. Interstate 76 very quickly turned into Interstate 80.

Ron was still driving the vehicle but was eating nachos as well from the lap. Kim, in the meantime, was staring out into the open fields of the landscape. Rufus was also eating his order of nachos too to tide the both of them until they got to Bueno Nacho in Ogallala, Nebraska. She allowed the sole overalls strap to slip off her shoulder and the bib to go down. It felt like there weren't going to be any other interruptions.

Then Justin said from the second row, "I have to go tee-tee."

"Didn't you already go to the bathroom earlier?" Kim asked.

"Nope!" Justin replied while playing with Sabersaurus.

Ron sighed, "Fine, we'll stop at...what's the next exit, KS?"

"Big Springs, according to Gipsi." Kim said, referring to the GPS.

"Alright, we'll take the onramp!"

But as he did so, the van went off the onramp into the grass! Ron was holding one of his hands on the wheel and the Nachos in the other. The van was chewing up grass and dirt.

"Ron?! Get onto the ramp!"

"I'm trying, KS!"

Luckily, he got back onto NE-25B and drove over the overpass to get to the nearest Dinoco. Also luckily for him, no damage resulted to the vehicle.

"See? The Ronman's got everything under control."

Then the van got onto the grass again and got to the Dinoco, again with no damage except for the hot convenience store nacho cheese sauce ended up onto Ron's pants.

"OWWWW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" 

The van swerved around and scraped the entrance sign, causing damage to the paint on the front passenger fender side.

"Ron! Be careful!" Kim exclaimed, holding on the door handle. Rufus, meanwhile

Ron slammed onto the brakes to make the vehicle come to a complete stop.

"See, KS? Everything is under complete control!" Ron said with confidence. "Now, let's back this baby up in a nice parking space."

He switched the car to reverse.

"I really have to go!" Justin jumped out of his seat in front of his father with an ugent dance for how badly he need to pee.

"Wha–?" Ron was startled. Reflexively he stepped on the pedal. Unfortunately it was the gas instead of the brake

He rear-ended a lamp-post, causing a medium-sized dent to the right side of the tailgate and bumper and cracked the rightside of the windshield.

"Uhhh...ooops?"

"Yes...oops was the word you're looking for, Ron!" Kim groaned while pulling up the strap of the overalls to prevent them from falling off her. "Now let's get Justin to the restroom!"

( _2 minutes later)_

"What?! Out of order ?!" Kim exclaimed in disbelief.

Kim and Ron were at the restrooms where, apparently, the men's restroom was out of order.

"You really have got to be kidding me." Ron whined.

He tried to suggest an alternative, "Why not let him use the women's bathroom?"

"Sorry, Ron! I'd so rather not run the risk of embarrassing Justin like that" Kim said, shooting down the idea.

"Are there any cities between here and Ogallaga?" Ron asked.

Kim got her smartphone out and said, "There's a gas station in Brule, about 10 miles from here!"

"Then that's where we're going to go next." Ron said.

So the Stoppable parents and Justin headed back to the vehicle and got back onto the interstate.

( _15 minutes later)_

When they got to the Brule, NE exit, Ron took a left and went to the gas station.

"Alright, we're going to get in, let Justin do his number one, and get out!" Ron explained. "My stomach is starting to eat itself!"

Rufus agreed, nodding his pink head.

"Okay, Ron." Kim replied . "I'll remain in the car with Alexa."

Ron went with Justin to the restroom to take care of his 'business'.

After a few minutes, the two came back.

"So...did he go?" Kim asked.

"He actually used the bushes instead." Ron replied, "Door was locked."

"At least he went." Kim sighed. "Let's get to the BN in Ogallaga!"

"Righty on, KS!" Ron said before turning to Justin, "Come on, sport! Let's get back in with your sister!"

Justin got back in and once he was in his car seat, Ron started up the van. As he pulled out, however, he bumped the van into one of the supports for the sign, causing damage to the bumper cover and half of the grill.

Kim muttered, _Next time when we go on vacation, I'm going to drive the full way._

"I'm sorry! I'm totally sorry about that!" Ron exclaimed as he drove off with the Stoppable family.

( _5 more minutes later)_

"Justin, why did you wait so long?" Ron asked, "Why didn't you go at the gas station?"

"I didn't have to go then." Justin replied as the van was continuing down I-80.

"You could've told your father earlier!" Kim exclaimed. "Anywho, this should be the exit of Ogallaga where BN is at."

The van turned into the exit of Ogallaga, NE and, eventually into the parking lot of Bueno Nacho.

"Now...where to find an empty parking space..." Ron wondered, scanning his eyes throughout the lot. But almost all of the lot was full...except for one space.

"Aha! Here it is!"

"Ron, new flash!" Kim exclaimed, pointing to the width of the space. "Our van is not going to fit into that space!"

"Watch the master, KS! And be amazed at my mad parking skills that I learned from Mr. Barkin's course!" Ron grinned as he pulled into the space. But, as Kim warned him, there was no space on the drivers side and barely enough space on the passenger side. Even worse was that they were scraping up against the paint of a brand-new 2019 SUV and it destroyed the drivers side mirror as well.

"Okay...and we're parked!" Ron said as he turned off the ignition. "Alright, everyone out the passenger side!"

He, Kim and the kids all got out on the passenger side and the Stoppable family squeezed in enough so that they finally reached the Bueno Nacho.


	5. Thanksgiving Ride From Hell - Part IV

Chapter 5 - The Thanksgiving Ride From Hell - Part IV

(12:00 noon, Ogallaga, NE)

The Stoppables entered into the Bueno Nacho and approached the counter. Kim's overalls strap was dancing behind her back. Ron approached the counter and asked the cashier.

"Can I have three Nacos, grande-sized, with extra diablo sauce along with two chimmeritos and two grande-sized drinks. Also a Southern Border style salad as well. And two Lil' Nino kids meals with mini-Nacos for both?"

"That comes out to $21.95." the cashier said.

Ron paid for the food with his credit card. The entire family, and Rufus, then sat down at a nearby booth.

"So what you're saying that, the day before we head to the Lipskys, we should go past the Corn Palace?" Kim asked while eating her salad. A few birds were flying right onto a nearby wire over the van.

"Yep, it's the only one of its kind in the world, KS!" Ron replied. "We did book a hotel in Mitchell, South Dakota, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I do, Ron!" Kim replied while eating her salad. "You made all those corn puns."

"Mmm...corn!" Rufus squeaked with delight, chowing down on his Naco with extra chees.

"Kinda corny, isn't it?" Ron chuckled while eating his Naco. "Expect the Ron-man to have a lot of them in store!"

"Just don't overdo them!" Kim giggled, swallowing a bite.

"And also, we're gonna go to that Bear Country place that Justin wanted to go!" Ron said, explaining the other place that they plan on going on their week-long South Dakota trip.

Little did they know that more and more birds were gathering over their van.

"I really do want to make the 'rents happy for this Thanksgiving." Kim sighed as the smile faded from her face.

"You okay, KS?" Ron asked.

"It's just that it's the first Thanksgiving that we're going to without Nana cause we went on that mission last Thanksgiving." Kim replied sadly. "Both you and me have had so many memories at her house."

Rufus comforted Kim while patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry! We'll always treasure them!" Ron smiled while giving his wife a hug. Kim replied back with nothing but a kiss to him on the lips.

"Ewww...that's gorchy!" Justin exclaimed.

Kim chuckled, "Justin, in about 20 years, you'll get to experience love."

"I don't want to get cooties!" Justin huffed while playing with his Lil Nino toy of a monster truck.

"And I don't want to suffer from the effects of the Stoppable Vacation Curse!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, that curse is not going to affect who we are!" Kim replied while holding out his hand. "You've got me on your side! It's so no big!"

"Yeah..." Ron smiled, threading Kim's hair, "...everything's going to be all right!"

"Look, Mommy! Birdies!" Alexa said, pointing out of the window.

Kim and Ron turned around and saw the birds, 150 in number, all perched above the van.

"Uh...Ron, what are those birds doing?" Kim wondered.

"I'd better hope they do not what I think they are going to do..." Ron whimpered.

"And that would be what?" Kim asked.

"Oh...crop circles!" Ron exclaimed.

The birds answered that for her as they all turned their backs...and started to lay literal waste to the Stoppable minivan.

"Ooooh! They're making ice cream!" Alexa said, smilling.

Kim said with disgust, "I don't think that's ice cream, Alexa!"

"Oh no! The Stoppable Vacation Curse is in full effect!" Ron screamed.

The birds continued to pelt the van with their poop.

"I'm going to chase the birds away!" Ron proclaimed.

"Ron..." Kim muttered, fearing what Ron's going to do next. "You're not thinking..."

"Sorry, KS...but it must be done!"

He ran out of the restaurant and began to make cawing noises and began to flap his arms around wildly, imitating wings.

Rufus groaned at his owner acting like this but...it worked.

The birds got scared of this weird 30-year old man imitating a large bird and flew away.

"See? I got rid of them!" he said from the parking lot.

Turning to the kids, Kim said to them, "Put your toys in this bag that you want to keep. We'll throw the rest away."

(12:30pm)

The Stoppables finished the rest of their food and threw the remants away.

"Okay...first off, we're getting that car washed to get the bird poop off." Ron decreed. "And then we're going back on the road!"

"I'm with you on that, Ron!" Kim agreed.

Bird poop had completely covered the van from the top, body and windows.

The family then headed back to the van and, as before, entered from the passenger side because the new SUV was still there. Ron started up the engine and began to back up. He also turned on the windshield wiper fluid to clean the bird poop off.

"Ron...careful." Kim insisted.

"Do not worry, KS! I got it!" Ron replied as the sound of scraping paint was coming off the vehicle. "Tell me if I'm all clear!"

The van was finally free, although the new SUV sustained a lot of paint scraping marks.

"That's going to hurt their insurance!" Ron said, not knowing who the SUV belonged to.

"Yeah, Ron, you should be clear, I think!" Kim replied, craning her neck. "But I can't see out of the back! Watch out, you might run into the..."

And the van then rear-ended something metal.

Kim groaned at what he ended up rear-ending in.

"...dumpster!"

"Again...that was my bad, people...my bad!" Ron groaned.

It cracked more of the rear-view window. It made the dent that was made earlier from the gas station even bigger, cracked the right rear tail-light, caused the rear passenger hubcap to fall off and not only cracked more of the rear bumper cover but also it came loose from the right.

"Let's just get out of here, Ron!" Kim insisted. "We can't have any more delays than this!"

The van headed out of Bueno Nacho.

(1:10pm)

Ron and Kim then went to the nearest car wash to clean off all the bird poop there was on the vehicle. He paid $10 for the wash. The Stoppables were in the waiting room with Justin continuing to play his Lil' Nino toy and Alexa was sleeping on the chair while Kim was playing games on her smartphone.

The entire family waited for the end results as the car came out of the wash. Fortunately for them, all the bird poop was off the windows. Unfortunately for them, some of it still remained on the body.

"Well, it'll look as clean as it can be." Ron said from the waiting room.

"Good enough for us. Let's get back on the road!" Kim agreed while standing up from her seat. She nudged her daughter.

"Come on, Alexa, get up!"

Alexa yawned and went with her mom back to the van.

"Good thing we're not going to run into things like this ever again!" Kim said as she fastened her seatbelt.


	6. Thanksgiving Ride from Hell - Part V

Chapter 6 - The Thanksgiving Ride From Hell - Part V 

( _2:45pm)_

The van finally reached the exit, but not without suffering more damage. The right side of the van was completely covered in dents and scrapes, the hubcap on the right rear wheel was gone, the rear windshield was completely shattered, the front grille was gone, the passenger side mirror was smashed up and dangling with a few wires and the rear bumper was coming loose and flapping. The right tail light was also on the verge of coming loose. The car was also covered in syrup, dirt, prairie grass, and the front had the awful smell and bits of horse manure on it. This was in addition to the damage of the driver side mirror and the scraping of the left side of the vehicle against the SUV at the Bueno Nacho from earlier.

The clouds, in the meantime, were starting to gather.

"And here we are, Stoppables, North Platte, Nebraska!" Ron exclaimed. "Remind me never to say that phrase 'And nothing will go wrong' ever again!"

Rufus groaned over his owner's poor driving and trashing of the car.

Kim observed the place and said, "Looks like a smaller version of Middleton."

"So now that it's close to three pm, what do you three want to do?" Ron asked.

"We'll check into the hotel first." Kim insisted, . "And then we'll get ready to eat at the Bumblebees here."

"I'm right with ya on that strategy, KS!" Ron replied before turning to Rufus. "Now Rufus, watch the kids while Kim and I check in the hotel."

Rufus saluted while his owners went into the hotel lobby.

"We're here for our room." Ron said.

The hotel clerk said to them. "It's room 186, on the other end of the property."

Kim grabbed the hotel key and said, "Thanks! It's so not the drama!" She pulled the strap back up.

They parked the damaged van right at the end of the property. The dangling rear bumper, unaware to them, was clinging around a lightpost.

( _6pm)_

The room was actually a suite in which there was a pull-out couch and the kitchenette in one room and the bedroom in the other. The kids were going to occupy the couch while the Stoppable parents had the bedroom.

Ron and Kim chose the suite for more extra...privacy. As for Rufus, they brought along a small naked mole rat bed for him. Rufus got a little apron bib ready to take on the nachos.

"Okay, Ron." Kim called out from the bathroom. "I'm going to make some changes to my button-down shirt and then we'll go with the kids to the restaurant."

"Alright, KS! Let's see what you look like!" Ron said with anticipation.

Kim loosened the top two buttons to show off a little more cleavage and a b. She also added a couple of long gold and silver chain necklaces to her jewelry and replaced her teardrop earrings with gold hoops. She also swapped out her flats for black booties with a heel on them.

Kim also removed the top side buttons on both side to the leather overalls she was wearing.

Rufus gave a wolf-whistle as well.

"Ooooo! Very nicey! Me like!" Ron grinned devilishly, "The looks are just one thing of your complete package, KS!"

"Why thanks, Ron! Round up the kids and get to the van!" Kim replied "We're going to head to Bumblebees!" 

Alexa and Justin were watching Baloney on the TV on their side of the suite before Kim instructed them to turn it off.

 _(15 minutes later)_

The sky above them was slowly growing more dark and ominous. The storms were going to appear within a matter of hours.

Kim was at the drivers' seat of the Stoppable-mobile, starting up the engine. But unfortunately, the damaged rear bumper was caught against the lamp post, preventing them from moving.

The NWS broadcast was on the radio, informing the two heroes of what was to come.

 _The National Weather Service of Hastings Nebraska, has issued a Severe Thunderstorm Watch for the eastern portion of Nebraska until 2:30am. Wind gusts of up to 70 mph, rain up to 2-3 inches, and hail up to the size of golf balls is expected with this line of system of storms. Stay weather-alert._

"Ron, can you get out there and free the bumper?" she asked.

"Sure can do, KS!" Ron grinned. He went to the lamp-post and tried to free the loose bumper.

"Now, apply the gas!"

Kim pressed the gas pedal and Instead of freeing the bumper from the lamp post, the bumper was ripped free of the vehicle. Luckily for them, their Colorado license plate was still on the damaged tailgate.

"Whoa! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Kim exclaimed.

Ron was amazed at the result. Rufus whistled at the latest damage the Stoppable-mobile received.

"Me either." he replied.

"I think we still should head on over to Bumblebees." Kim said, "The kids are starting to get cranky for their food."

_

(6:15pm)

The Stoppables entered into the restaurant. Kim's overall strap was barely hanging onto her shoulder.

She asked the waitress, "Do you have a table for four?"

"We do, yes!" the waitress said, "Would you like a table or booth?"

"We prefer the booth!" Kim replied.

"Right this way." the waitress replied to them while getting coloring books and crayons for both Alexa and Justin. She then escorted them to a booth in the middle of the restaurant.

"Here we are! Your server will be out in a few minutes!" she said before leaving the Stoppables.

( _5 more minutes later)_

"So what's the general game plan that you're suggesting, Ron?" Kim asked her husband.

"I'd say that once we get to Rapid City, we're going to go for the Corn Palace first." Ron replied, pulling up the map of South Dakota on his smart phone.

"But that is a good eight-hour round-trip across almost the entire state!" Kim countered. "Justin and Alexa really do want to see the bears at Bear Country USA.

"Don't worry, KS. We'll stop and get some food and gas on the way there." Ron said as the waitress came to their table.

"Welcome to Bumblebees! What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a cola and my bon-diggety wife here will have a diet tea." Ron said, "The oldest one will have a fruity soda as well."

"Okay, I'll be right out there with your drinks!" the server said.

( _10 more minutes later)_

"Oooh, it seems that Sheila has sent me a text!" Kim said when she felt a buzz on her phone. She went through her handbag and as she did so, her overalls strap slipped off her shoulder.

It read the following:

 _Princess,_

 _I found something on PictoGram that you may would want to see. The directors of that live-action movie about you is going to drop some big news tomorrow._

 _Your friend_

 _Sheila._

"Hmm...it's about time someone released something for that live-action movie." she said, "It's been three months since there was any news about it."

"Maybe they'll keep her plasma powers intact." Ron wondered.

"I think they'll maybe keep the blue skin of Drakken." Kim laughed as the strap was now on her elbow. "Ah, here are our drinks right now!"

The server came to their table and awaited their orders.

"My husband would have the nachos supreme, same with our naked mole rat here, and I would like a Caesar salad." Kim said, "The kids would like to have two grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Coming right up." the server said, leaving the table.

"So what else do you wanna talk about?" she asked, pulling the overalls strap back up.

"Maybe the weather?" Ron said while looking out the window.

"That's so the oldest conversation starter in the book!" Kim chuckled.

"No, KS. The weather's gonna go south in a few hours." Ron exclaimed while pointing it out on the doppler. He could see a lot of red associated with the storm, which meant really heavy rainfall.

"A really bad storm's headed our way! With big hail and everything!"

"It's so not the drama!" Kim said, blowing off the storm.

"What about the Stoppable-mobile?" Ron asked, "It can't take much more abuse that it has already gone through!"

"Rest assured, Ron." Kim reassured him, "The van will make it to the Lipskys!"

( _30 more minutes later)_

"Oh man... I am stuffed!" Ron exclaimed, holding his stomach. He had already paid for the food.

"I'm glad that I brought along my baggy overalls for the trip." Kim said. "That'll offset whatever pounds I'll put on at the Lipskys."

Kim added as she was standing up. "I'm going to use the ladies' room, Ron. You and Rufus watch the kids!"

"Sure do, KS!" Ron replied.

"Uh-huh!" Rufus squeaked.

Kim left the booth, grabbed her purse, and headed towards the ladies restroom.

( _4 more minutes later)_

Kim got out of the restroom and she was somewhere between the borderline of angry and embarassed. The rest of the restaurant's patrons were laughing and pointing at her. The servers couldn't help but chortle at her predictament. Even worse was that some of the said patrons were holding up their smartphones, taking pictures and video.

Three of the waiters were then tripped by one occupant of the restaurant near where the Stoppables were at. This resulted in her being drenched with soda and covered in ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, barbecue ribs, chocolate and ice cream all over the front of her one-strap black leather overalls.

"Oh hey...uhm...KS! You look more scrumptious than usual." Ron chuckled nervously.

"Ron...this is so the most embarassing moment of my life!" Kim growled. "I want you to cover my back!"

"Covering your back? I thought you only said that on missions!" Ron said.

Kim groaned and turned her back to Ron to point out the reason why. The right back pocket of the overalls was torn out, showing off Kim's Pandaroo panties and a bit of her back leg.

Rufus, Justin and Alexa couldn't help but laugh.

"Why couldn't we do that?" Justin asked.

"You're doing what Daddy does!" Alexa giggled.

Ron gasped and asked, "How did that happen?"

"Bathroom door lever got caught against my pocket and...this happened!" Kim grunted with all the chocolate syrup and ice cream dripping off of her.

Rufus was even taking video of this too on his very small smartphone. Ron sighed at his mole rat and said "Why do they even sell small smartphones to mole rats is even beyond me."

"Let's just get out of here before I make a bigger joke of myself!" Kim insisted.

Ron covered up the damaged part of her overalls by him grabbing her behind with his left hand.

Kim sighed, "Why do I even bother?"

"Sorry, show's over! Turn off your smartphones! Nothing to see here!" Ron exclaimed.

Justin, Alexa and Rufus followed them out of the restaurant.

_

"Do you have any duct tape, Ron?" Kim asked when they got in the van.

"I do, in the glove compartment." Ron replied while going to the glove compartment and pulling out the duct tape.

"These overalls cost me $800 from Country CB and now they're ruined!" Kim complained, "I'll have to sew them when we get back home..."

Kim then applied the duct tape to her behind and started the car. The damaged van crept out of the parking lot and headed back to the hotel.

Flashes of lightning were seen in the distance as the storms were heading this way to make the family's night even worse.

The man who tripped over the waiters grinned and spoke through a microphone.

"My Queen, the show has just begun!"

About 200 miles away, Bonnie Rockwaller was enjoying the misery of the Stoppable through her small television allowed in her prison cell!


End file.
